


As Above, So Below

by Vusellii7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kinda hate it, Oneshot, Regonica, Smut, Veggie, based off Bizzarodale, reggieronnie, separate idea, why did we all come to the consensus that we would call them veggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vusellii7/pseuds/Vusellii7
Summary: "Did I mention how goddamn sexy you are?"





	As Above, So Below

“You’re absolutely sure about this, Reginald?”

Veronica’s cheeks flushed as he mounted her into his lap, even as he stood and walked over to the bed. A gasp escaped her lips, bruised from his kisses and bites, when he leaned over to lay her down. However, the young raven threw him off guard as he flipped them over with one roll.

Veronica was on top, Reggie was below.

She always liked to ride. It made her feel powerful. He didn’t mind; he’d been waiting for a night alone with her. The position they chose was the least of his concern.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Reggie slid his hands along the curves of her body as he slowly met her gaze. She truly was a sight to see—ebony locks dripped over her shoulder, dark eyes half-lidded with lust, and curves that he couldn’t stop tracing over with his touch. Not too much skin was revealed, but it was just enough to stir up the heat deep within his core.

She took hold of his hands in her own with a gentle smile while she began to grind. He intertwined their fingers and gradually joined her pace as he watched Veronica’s hips in motion. She couldn’t decide what she loved more: the way his chest heaved when she moved just right, when his eyelashes would flutter as she began to move faster, or how he moaned “Ronnie”, so soft and deep all at once, the second his jeans grew damp. Veronica figured she loved it all and would crave all other expressions or noises he’d make.

“Are you ready?” He asked gently. She nodded, raising her hips while he let out a chuckle. “Guess that’s my job now, too, huh?”

The way she bit her lip was going to drive him insane—and it did. He rolled his hips beneath her when she wound hers in a circular motion. She pushed her arms up under her breasts to expand her cleavage. He pretended not to notice the top of her areola slip out.

“For me, Reggie?” She begged, fingers tracing their way up his abdomen. “I love watching you undress me.”

Reggie gradually bit his own lip as he pulled Veronica’s lace black panties down from her hips to yank them off her ankles. She lowered them to straddle his waist once more. He tossed them across the room and reached around to unclasp her bra, loving the way her breasts sagged slightly without it. His hands cupped and massaged them as he kept his eyes on her face. Veronica tilted her head back while her nipples were being toyed with.

“Did I mention how goddamn sexy you are?” Reggie groaned into her ear as he sat up to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his midnight locks and let them linger while she kissed him back. He didn’t really give her a chance to answer, but they both knew he was right.

With her curious dark eyes wandering over his body and the gentle tingling contact from her fingertips to his skin, it was hard for Reggie to keep at the steady pace for much longer. He desperately wanted to be inside of her, but she made him wait. He didn’t like it, but she wanted to take her time with him, and that was what he liked. Even more so, Reggie loved the way she moved on him, as if she were dancing. If that was how her hips would continue to wind and grind, then he surely couldn’t wait to see what the evening had in store.


End file.
